Los Caballeros Reales
by Serpiente Obsidiana
Summary: Una antigua amenaza se levanta y es trabajo de los semidioses pelear, pero la ayuda de un viejo amigo no les vendría mal. Villanos tomados del anime Digimon.


Los Siete Regresan.

Antes de que el tiempo existiera, solo había dos cosas. Caos y Apocalipsis.

Caos fue el creador de todo, mientras que Apocalipsis fue el destructor de todo.

Caos creó a los dioses primordiales, desde Gaia a Urano.

Apocalipsis por su parte los llenó de maldad el corazón.

Apocalipsis quería destruir todo, era su naturaleza, pero Caos no iba a permitir que su hermano destruyera su amada obra, así que pelearon.

Una batalla entre ellos bien podría destruir todo el cosmos, además de que al ser ambos inmortales la batalla era algo estúpido, no se podían matar entre sí.

Así que Caos tuvo una idea.

Uso sus fuerzas para dividir a Apocalipsis en siete piezas, las cuales cayeron a la Tierra, en espera de que alguien las reclamara.

Orgullo de la luz.

Envidia del agua.

Ira de los vientos.

Codicia de la oscuridad.

Pereza del fuego.

Gula de la Tierra.

Lujuria de la unión.

Estos son los siete pedazos en los que Caos dividió a su hermano. Las siete partes del alma del señor de la destrucción.

Algún día estas siete partes se reencontrarán y volverán a ser uno.

**MILLONES DE AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

**666 años después de la segunda guerra contra los gigantes.**

En una cueva más oscura que el mismo Tártaro seis sombras se encontraban sentadas frente a una hoguera, viendo como en el fuego se reflejaba la vida de los seres humanos.

-Vaya que son patéticos- dijo uno. Su voz era la de un niño de doce años que parece provenir de una familia de alta sociedad.

-Pero no pueden negar que son muy lindos- Dijo la única mujer del grupo, su voz era inquietante, como oler una rosa mientras se te clavan las espinas.

-Y esos gusanos se verán aún más tiernos cuando les haga un tercer ojo con mis preciosidades- Dijo uno con voz de hombre de unos 20 años. Cuando dijo preciosidades sacó un par de pistolas de doble cañón.

-¿Ya es hora de comenzar? El tiempo es dinero, en este momento podría estar creando algún nuevo hechizo-Dijo el que parecía ser el más viejo, pues su voz era áspera y cansada.

-Los voy a destruir, primero a la esposa de mi padre, luego a mi padre y a alguno que otro hermano mío-Dijo uno con una voz que más que de hombre parecía de una bestia.

-Déjenme dormir, que pereza dan estas juntas-Dijo uno con una voz que más que voz era gruñido de oso o de lobo.

-Belcebú, ¿Dónde está Leviatán?- Pregunto el que tenía voz de niño, parece ser el líder.

-¿El mocoso? De seguro está armando algún modelo o está nadando, siempre se retarda para estas cosas- Dijo Belcebú.

Después de eso se escucha unos pasos acercarse a donde los seis están reunidos.

-Perdón por la tardanza, es que me entretuve armando un modelo del Edificio Empire State y luego me metí a nadar un rato-Dijo Leviatán, por su voz no podría tener más que doce o trece años de edad.

-Se los dije- Belcebú.

-Como sea, ha llegado el momento- Dijo el líder.

-Sí, el momento, ha llegado el momento, he esperado por mucho tiempo el momento… ¿De qué momento hablan?- Dijo Leviatán.

-¿Y se supone que ese idiota es nuestro estratega?-DIJO LA MUJER.

-Cuidado Lilith, no te enojes, si te enojas fruncirás el ceño y te saldrán arrugas-Dijo divertido leviatán.

-Lilith con arrugas, pagaría por ver eso, ¿No lo crees Barbatos?- Dijo Belcebú.

-¿Gastar mi dinero en algo tan estúpido? No gracias- Dijo el anciano.

-¿Por qué ahorras tanto dinero? Estamos en medio de Alaska, no es que haya un Mall aquí?- Dijo el que hablaba como oso.

-Tú no entiendes mi delicada economía, Belphegor- Dijo el anciano Barbatos.

-Su estúpida charla me hace enojar, quiero matanza, beber icor dorado y regar los campos con sangre de semidioses- Dijo el que tenía voz de bestia.

-Calmado Dael-Dijo el líder-Pronto lo haremos, pronto seremos uno, pero debemos encargarnos de los semidioses, dioses, Titanes, Gigantes y los monstruos, solo así seremos uno de nuevo. Bueno, el primer ataque será hecho por Leviatán, Belcebú y Lilith, irán al Campamento Olimpo y destruirán sus defensas, además preséntense ante los semidioses, eso los desalentará.

-Pero perderemos el factor sorpresa- Dijo Leviatán-Además yo no soy nadie fuera de esta cueva, Luzbel, tú me recogiste al instante de haber nacido del punto débil de Perseo Jackson y del odio que este le tenía a Annabeth Chase.

-Aún mejor, Annabeth Chase de seguro dirigirá la defensa, dile lo que eres y de donde vienes, eso de seguro la desalentará.

-¿Y si las mascotas de Caos deciden aparecer?- Dijo Belcebú.

-Mátenlos.


End file.
